Гумина Глассред
Гумина Глассред - аристократка из Вельзенской Империи, проживающая в Asmodean, и одна из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. До того, как попала в гарем Веномании, она знала его как своего друга детства Херувима. Биография Ранняя жизнь Гумина родилась в 115 году. С детства она была хорошей подругой Сатериазиса Веномании, с которым она была помолвлена, а позже подружилась и с его старшим братом, которого скрывали из-за его уродства. Они втроём часто встречались, когда братья сбегали из имения Веномании, и продолжали оставаться близкими друзьями, когда Херувим был освобождён от домашнего ареста в качестве слуги. Зная о его чувствах к ней, Гумина согласилась не говорить при Херувиме о её свадьбе с Сатериазисом. Со временем она прониклась глубокими чувствами к старшему брату и негодовать по поводу своей помолвки с Сатериазисом, пытаясь разрушить их договорной брак. Позже Гумина узнала, что её жених что-то заподозрил и пытался убить Херувима. Позванная Херувимом, Гумина подошла к нему и заметила, что Сатериазис был позади него и наблюдал. Чтобы развеять его подозрения, она на глазах у всех издевалась и насмехалась над внешностью Херувима, прежде чем он смог что-нибудь сказать.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Дело Веномании В марте 136 маркиз Глассред оставил 21-летнюю Гумину наедине со служанкой Кэрол Шилдс, и девушки были похищены Херувимом, присвоившим облик и личность брата.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Зачарованные его взглядом, девушки последовали за ним в его особняк, и стали жить в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Она была одной из женщин, удовлетворявших его желания, когда он посещал их, и стояла рядом с его троном, когда прибыла I.R.. Когда он собирался уйти с чародейкой, Гумина схватила его за руку, посмотрела в глаза и страстно поцеловала на прощание.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 В его отсутствие, Гумина играла на скрипке, предаваясь воспоминаниям о своём прошлом и как она часто играла, чтобы заглушить звук дождя.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 3 После возвращение Сатериазиса, они продолжили быть с ним, ублажая его желания. Позже Гумина смотрела, как герцог сжигал свои портреты. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Когда он обнимал и страстно целовл её, она смотрела с любовью ему в глаза.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 傍らの可愛い娘を抱き寄せてキスをする Когда Качес Крим заколол Веноманию, чары спали, и Гумина сбежала из особняка вместе с остальными. Она ушла последней, и задержалась всего на секунду, глядя на умирающего Ваноманию, прежде чем, наконец, убежать.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 僕のこと一瞬だけ見て　最後に屋敷から出たのは Позже Гумина эмигрировала в Королевство Эльфегорт вместе с отцом и Кэрол, где стала первой женщиной премьер-министром и защитницей прав женщин. В том же году она стала активной последовательницей Левинизма, а именно конфессии Элдианства. Она часто посещала Древо Элд в 137 году.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Наследие Due to her success as Prime Minister, Gumina set a precedent for women in politics and the trend spread from Elphegort to its neighboring nations over the next few centuries. By the turn of the 6th century EC, word among the aristocracy was that it had been an era of women, with many females holding large positions of power.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 In EC 499, the forest spirit, Gumillia, would choose to reincarnate with the Gumina's appearance, remembering the time the spirit witnessed her pray to Held at the Millennium Tree.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Личность и черты характера As a child, Gumina hated the rain and would often play the violin to drown out the sound of rainfall. Growing up, she was friendly and amiable to her betrothed and Cherubim, even calling Sateriasis "Sati" as a nickname.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 At some point, however, Gumina experienced resentment for her arranged marriage and acted against it; she also affected a scornful attitude towards Cherubim when the latter was threatened because of their close relationship. Gumina demonstrated a quarrelsome personality in her relationships with other women in the harem as well, her interactions with Lolan and Mikulia being described as "cat and dog".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Навыки и умения Gumina excelled in the political field, able to earn the position as prime minister for the Kingdom of Elphegort despite the social stigma she faced for her gender. She was also very skilled in playing the violin and painting.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Связь с другими персонажами Sateriasis Venomania: Gumina's childhood friend. Gumina cultivated a friendship with Sateriasis in childhood, although this regard for him ended during the course of their arranged marriage and his planned assassination of Cherubim. When enchanted by the power of Lust, she fell in love with "Sateriasis" and joined his harem, but after he was killed she came to her senses and fled, remembering their past conflicts. Cherubim: Gumina's childhood friend. Gumina cultivated a friendship with Cherubim in her childhood and came to care deeply for him, to the point of cursing him publicly when the latter was to be assassinated by the jealous Sateriasis. Under the power of Lust, she became enchanted with him and joined his harem, believing him to be his brother; due to this, she coldly left Cherubim as he lay dying, hesitating only a moment to look upon "Sateriasis." Lukana Octo: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Gumina got along with Lukana to an extent during their time enchanted by the duke, confiding her hatred of rain to her as the duke left with Irina. Mikulia Greeonio: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Gumina and Mikulia had a difficult relationship while both were enchanted by the duke, due to their differing backgrounds. Lolan Eve: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Gumina and Lolan had a difficult relationship while both were enchanted by the duke. Carol Shields: A servant of Gumina. Gumina had a close relationship with Carol as master and servant, the latter usually accompanying the former and caring for her when the Marquis was away. Carol was very loyal to Gumina, to the point of prioritizing her will over Venomania's even under the duke's spell. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Gumina's surname is a kenning for a "red glass". *Gumina's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, GUMI, sharing the same letters. Любопытно *Despite being his childhood crush, it is unknown if Venomania gave Gumina an emerald necklace to indicate she was one of his "favorites". Галерея Concept Art= 063.jpg|Concept art of Mikulia, Lukana, Maylis and Gumina for The Lunacy of Duke Venomania song A9lZIeJCUAAk-O9.jpg large.jpg|Gumina concept art by kyata |-| Song Apparitions= GuminaCS.jpg|Gumina as she appears in Chrono Story GuminaMoDV.jpg|Gumina as she appears in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Young Gumina.PNG|A young Gumina Glassred |-| Book Apparitions= Venonovel6.jpg|Gumina in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 535477 236671503135609 1639393938 n.jpg|Gumina's profile in the novel Schermata 2013-03-22 a 9.48.26 PM.png|Gumina with Duke Sateriasis Venomania in the novel's trailer Chibisguidebook.png|Gumina among others in the Guidebook |-| Manga Apparitions= Mikulia-Gumina-Lilien - Copia.jpg.jpeg|Gumina with Mikulia and Lilien in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga gumina.png|Gumina Glassred playing her violin Guminayoung.jpg|Gumina as a child |-| Misc= Venomania Gumina 02.png|Gumina seduced by the Duke on the Evils Kingdom CD cover 5.jpg|Gumina in the album's booklet GuminaEK.jpg|Gumina's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website Появления *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (first appearance) *Chrono Story *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (mentioned only) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Глассреды Категория:GUMI